Figured You Out
by Shackled Lover
Summary: Based on the song Figured You Out by Nickleback... song fic... HD Slash


Disclaimer: All right people you know the drill...characters aren't mine there JK Rowlings and the song 'figured you out' is Nicklebacks... I've made no money off of this and don't plan to...

Pairings: All D/H Greatest HP couple in the world!

READ and REVIEW

Flames are ignored...

Enjoy

Figured You Out

By: Shackled Lover

I was walking through the walls of Hogwarts heading to breakfast with a silly grin on my face. As I opened the doors of the Great Hall I went to sit by my two best friends at the Gryffinder table.

'Where were you Harry?" Hermione asked worried.

'Oh no where really' I replied with a grin on my face. Hermione look taken back at my sudden in mood from the grits to grins.

'Oh all right then' Hermione weakly smiled back at me but I knew she could tell something was up.

'So Harry? How was last night.' Ron smiled at me.

'What do you mean Ron?' My grin fell and I looked in seriousness at my friend.

'Oh I saw you sneak out.' Ron smiled.

_Shit he knows... what do I do know??? _I looked away in worry.

'What about last night?' Hermione piped in after finishing her toast.

'Oh nothing much. Just the fact that I saw Harry sneak out into the hall with his cloak over his shoulder. I have a feeling he was meeting someone.' Ron grinned at my paled expression. I really was starting to worry that he knew who I spent the night with. My life at Hogwarts would be over in a instant and my plan would be ruined! _This is bad... this is really bad! _I looked around in a panic.

'But what really got me...' To my horror...Ron continued with his story._ Gah I might as well give up. My life is over and done with...sigh_ 'Is when Harry came back at 4 in the morning and kissed Malfoy before he came in the common room.' Ron grinned but I could tell he was furious at me. 'And it didnt look to much like a kiss that one would give an enemy.'

'It wasn't anything! I swear! It was nothing!' I looked at a shocked Hermione. 'Please believe me!' But as they know i'm a horrible lier and just to my dismay Draco Malfoy, the object of my desire walked in the Great Hall and winked at me before going to sit at his seat. I blushed and I knew that Hermione and Ron knew where I was.

'Harry is this true? Because I think a wink from Malfoy isn't just nothing." The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched into a smile. _At least she isn't mad like Ron... but Ron's always mad. sigh Here goes..._

'Yeah its true.' I hung my head a bit. 'Your not mad?' I looked up at Hermione's amused face.

'No, its your choice... but I mean' She sighed...'You could have told us you were gay you know?' She smiled at this and I blushed a little at her words.

'Well I would've told you yunno. Hey Ron?' I looked at Ron who had calmed a little.

'Yes Harry?' He replied.

'Why were you watching me?' Now it was my turn to grin at Ron.

'Oh... I... uh....' Ron stuttered and blushed a little. 'I'm sorry, its just you've been sneaking out every night for a week and I was a little worried yunno? That's my job mate... You understand right?' He looked at me pleadingly.

'Yeah s'oaky.' I smiled at him. 'But don't worry, I'm safe with Draco.' I smiled again and looked at my lover at the Slytherin table. He winked back and I smiled.

Hermione and Ron then started up a conversation on Magical Creatures class.

Between Draco and I, we decided something last night while we were lying in each other's arms, that it was time to let the school know of our little love affair that has been happening for over 3 months behind everyone's backs, I didnt want anyone to know but Draco was sick of us sneaking around. I reluctantly agreed. _Except for Dumbledore. But that old coot knows everything. Damn it... _I scowled a little and then smiled at Draco again and gave him a thumbs up signaling I was ready for our plan to take action.

I muttered the spell and a slow beat with strong base began.

_I like your pants around your feet_

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees _

_And I like the way you say please _

_While you're looking up at me _

_You're like my favorite damn disease _

I jumped onto the Gryffinder table startling Hermione and Ron out of their conversation. I pointed at Draco so the school knew who I was singing about. I started to slowly walk down the Gryffindor table and onto the Huffelpuff table.

_And I love the places that we go _

_And I love the people that you know _

_And I love the way you can't say "No" _

_Too many long lines in a row _

_I love the powder on your nose _

I continued singing the song and amazingly everyone was listening to me and whispering things like...'What's he talking about' 'Why's he singing about Malfoy?' 'OMG HES GAY faints' _Seriously Seamus. Please take your eyes off me. I'll have burn holes in my back... _I knew Seamus was staring at me. I could feel it, but then the whole school knew he was the biggest player around. _With both girls and guys._

_And now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did, you wonder why _

I jumped off the Huffelpuff table and onto the Slytherin table where students were trying to knock me off. I could here things like...'What the hell is he doing?' 'Get the hell off Potter' 'Grr he's gonna die...' and 'NO! NOT MY DRAKKIE!' I knew that was Parkinson. _My god Parkinson... Get a LIFE!!!_

_I like the freckles on your chest _

_And I like the way you like me best _

_And I like the way you're not impressed _

_While you put me to the test _

_I like the white stains on your dress_

(AN: Of course I know Draco doesn't where dresses but hey this is like the perfect song for this fic Why? CAUSE I SAID SO!)

**My** Draco was staring at me. I felt his lusting gaze on me and yet strangely he was looking at me with love and admiration to. I danced my way in front of him and leaned down. I gave him a look that said _I LOVE YOU!!!_ and then I leaned ever so close...

_I love the way you pass the check _

_And I love the good times that you wreck_

_And I love your lack of self respect _

_While you're passed out on the deck _

_I love my hands around your neck _

I leaned down close to his ear so the next few words only he could hear.

_And I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did, you wonder why _

I stood up again just before Draco could kiss me and I jumped off the table behind him and pulled his shoulders towards me so i could look down at the silly grin on his face that i had on mine a few minutes ago.

_Why not before, you never tried _

_Gone for good, and this is it _

_I like your pants around your feet _

_And I like the dirt that's on your knees _

_And I like the way you still say please _

_While you're looking up at me _

_You're like my favorite damn disease _

I danced back away from him smiling the entire time. I never stopped smiling because I knew the entire school was watching and I wanted them to know I was happy being the dominat one.

_And I hate the places that we go _

_And I hate the people that you know _

_And I hate the way you can't say "No" _

_Too many long lines in a row _

_I hate the powder on your nose _

By now Ron and Hermione's mouths were hanging open in awe. Along with the students and teachers. I looked at Dumbledore quickly and realized he was grinning like a madman. _Why's he smiling?_ I frowned a little. When Draco and I decided that I would sing about our little love affair, we decided I wouldn't take all the fame. _Okay love... your cue... _

Draco then suddenly stood up and walked over to me suggestively, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him quickly and possessively. He then sang...

_And now I know who you are _

_It wasn't that hard _

_Just to figure you out _

_Now I did, you wonder why _

_Why not before, you never tried _

_Gone for good, and this is it _

We finished the song together and while we finished the whole school burst into applause, Draco swooped me in his arms and pulled me into a fiery kiss. There was catcalls and applauses and I was sure that Parkinson fainted. Draco sat me back on my feet once again.

'I love you Harry Potter' I heard him mumble.

'I love you to Draco Malfoy' I grinned and we turned to the head table were Snape looked as if he'd blow a fuse. I looked to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was grinning and clapping and Ron just looked shocked, and tints of red were forming on his ears at his frustration. I turned back to Draco where he met me with a happy and loving gaze. One that quickly turned to lust. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the dungeons.

I had a feeling that tonight I'd walk into the Great Hall with Draco grinning, and seeing many... many... shocked looks.

The End

There! Tell me what you think... Its one of my first song fics... Please Review and hopefully I will have some new fics out for you soon!

Shackled Lover


End file.
